The JumPer
by Lizz Danesta
Summary: kami hidup dalam pelarian sebagai sang hebat penguasa waktu, mereka memandang kami seolah kami adalah legenda tapi ketahuilah kami sangat ingin menjadi manusia normal dan hidup bebas tanpa harus memikirkan kapan nyawa kami akan berakhir./Happy KiHyun Days.


**Tittle**

 **The Jumper**

 **Cast**

 **Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Kibum, Kim Kai, Oh Sehun, Kim Yesung, Kim Ryeowook**

 **Genre**

 **Drama, Adventure (Time Trip)**

 **Warning**

 **bahasa tidak baku dan tidak sesuai dengan EYD yang baik dan benar. Cerita mungkin tidak jelas, hati-hati typo(s) dan harap di maklumi.**

.

 **.**

 **Happy Reading ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

[~Lizz_L_L~]

"Jadi~kemana lagi kita akan melarikan diri?!" tanya seorang bersurai coklat madu dengan kulit eksotisnya mengacak-acak air danau dengan santai, sangat tidak sinkron dengan ucapannya yang terdengar cemas dan seperti orang kebingungan. Langkah ringannya bebas menapaki air danau yang terlihat jernih itu dengan bias kystal es di setiap langkah kakinya.

"Entahlah~tapi kita harus tetap seperti rencana" si tampan bersurai gelap lainnya menjawab seraya memamerkan wajah dinginnya. mengkukuhkan jika ketampanannya memang di luar batas wajar, meski kepala dan tubuhnya tidak sinkron namun di situlah daya tarik si nomer satu yang di miliki Kim tertua.

"Sepertinya kita kedatangan tamu" yang paling pendiam dia antara mereka berucap, wajah tanpa ekspresinya menatap lurus pada seseorang yang di maksud membuat kedua saudaranya mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah laki-laki yang datang tanpa undangan.

"Siapa si bodoh itu?!" tanya si Tan bungsu, menatap tajam penuh kewaspadaan wajah seorang laki-laki jangkung yang berdiri di depannya yang kini tengah menunjukan senyum lebar. Si Tan berjalan cepat menjauhi air danau dan menapakan kakinya di atas tanah, berjalan dan mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Kim tertua, begitupun dengan pemuda bersurai kelam yang berdiri angkuh di atas pohon, dia melompat turun dari atas pohon besar, mendarat dengan kakinya dan menapak tanah tanpa cedera dari ketinggian hampir sepuluh meter.

Laki-laki tinggi dengan senyum idiot itu mengangkat di kedua tangannya ? Menegaskan jika dirinya datang dengan damai. "Tenang~ aku bukan bagian dari Union jadi jangan memasang sikap antipatis seperti itu, aku Park Chanyeol, senang bisa bertemu dengan kalian bertiga, aku bahkan tidak menyangkah jika pada akhirnya aku bisa melihat sang 'saga' dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, merupakan suatu kehormatan bagiku" ucapnya penuh penyanjungan yang terdengar mencurigakan bagi ketiga Kim bersaudara.

"Apa maumu?!" yang lebih tua menatap tajam wajah penuh senyum yang hampir merobek pipi laki-laki tinggi yang bernama Park Chanyeol itu.

"Tidak ada sih~aku hanya pengemar kalian saja, percayalah~aku tak memiliki maksud apapun pada kalian" jawabnya seraya mengaruk pipinya sendiri, terlihat bingung sepertinya. "Hanya saja~" ucapnya terpotong.

Si laki-laki tanpa ekspresi itu terdiam memejamkan matanya dan mengendus udara, merasakan aroma busuk dari mereka, para Union. "Mereka hampir sampai, haruskah aku melawannya?" tanyanya masih dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi, sementara serigai di wajah Tan itu terlihat semakin melebar kalah mendengar penuturan kakaknya. terlihat sekali jika dia memang sedang mengharapkan hal itu sejak tadi, daripada acara berlari dan main kejar-kejaran tidak penting seperti bocah.

Manik gelap itu menatap si bungsu dengan tatapan penuh peringatan. "Tetap seperti rencana Kai" tekan yang paling tua menatap pemuda tan bernama Kai tajam. sama sekali tak berusaha mengendurkan kewaspadaannya. "Menara jam, tahun sembilan tujuh" ucap si kepala besar menatap tajam Kai. si Tan berdecak tidak suka saat mendengarnya, meskipun begitu dia hanya bisa diam dan menuruti semua apa kata kakak pertamanya, karena dia tak ingin hal tidak di inginkan terulang kembali. Kai sadar ini bukanlah waktunya untuk mengacaukan situasi dan bersikap kekanakan.

Manik kelam laki-laki bersurai gelap dengan kulit seputih salju menatap kedua saudaranya. "Aku pergi~" si pemuda berwajah datar itu akhirnya buka suara setelah terdiam cukup lama. "Jangan lengah, Kai" pesannya menatap ke arah Chanyeol sekilas seolah memberikan penekanan penuh maksud. Membuat laki-laki bertelinga peri itu sedikit membeku hanya karena tatapan si datar dan kemudian sosok itu menghilang bagai di telan bumi setelahnya meninggalkan asap hitam yang menguar di sekelilingnya.

"Cih...menyebalkan" runtuk Kai kesal dan menghilang, menuruti kemauan perintah kakak pertamanya Kim Yesung. Kai melompati waktu dan menghilang kemudian sama seperti keberadaan pemuda tanpa ekspresi yang telah menghilang beberapa saat yang lalu, kini sosoknya pun hanya berupa asap hitam yang masih mengambang di udara.

"Maaf tuan Park, sepertinya kami tak bisa berlama-lama, kami tidak mengetahui apapun rencanamu, tapi jika kau adalah mata-mata dari Union mungkin tidak ada kata lain kali untukmu, kuharap kita bisa bertemu lagi" ucap Kim Yesung tersenyum penuh arti, membungkuk sekilas dan menghilang mengikuti jejak kedua saudaranya.

Chanyeol bahkan tidak sadar saat ketiganya sudah menghilang, memang benar jika kau berhadapan langsung dengan sang 'saga' yang sebenarnya kau bahkan akan sulit untuk mengeluarkan suara, saat sang 'saga' benar-benar telah berubah. "Ya..ya...tunggu jangan pergi dulu astaga, menyebalkan padahal baru ketemu, kenapa aku malah jadi diam seperti batu" jerit Chayeol langsung sadar situasi saat dia bisa mengendus keberadaan musuh ketiga Kim yang semakin mendekat padanya. "Cih mereka sangat menganggu, rasanya kesal sekali" sebalnya. Chanyeol berjalan menuju pohon paling besar menempelkan jemarinya dan seketika pohon itu langsung terbakar. Chanyeol melakukan hal itu pada pohon yang lainnya. Itulah caranya agar dia bisa menghilangkan jejak waktu yang terbuka karena keberadaan ketiga Kim. Chanyeol tersenyum menatap hasil kerjanya saat di rasa aura menyebalkan itu semakin mendekat Chanyeol berlari dan merubah dirinya sendiri menjadi seekor burung ajaib dan terbang menjauh dari kobaran api yang menjilat sebagian hutan. Burung legenda, sang Phoenix.

°•°•°

Pemuda bersurai gelap itu berjalan menjelajahi perkotaan malam itu, sesekali dia menghela nafas berat tampak lelah dengan hidupnya. Entah dia harus bersyukur atau menangis dengan hidupnya yang seperti ini. Hidup dengan cara berbeda tidak seperti manusia normal pada umumnya. Dia sudah muak dengan keadaannya.

Harusnya malam ini dia berada di atas menara jam di London tahun 1997 bukannya berada di Korea dalam sebuah kafe bergaya minimalis elegan pada tahun 2016 dan malah asyik mengintip seorang gadis berbalut gaun putihnya yang sedang menyanyi di atas panggung dengan wajah sedih. Membuat Kibum ~laki-laki itu mengepalkan kedua telapak tangannya yang berada dalam saku, wajah datarnya terlihat semakin kelam dari sebelumnya. Harusnya dia tak boleh melakukan hal ini, datang menatapnya, meninggalkan jejak keberadaannya membuat sang gadis semakin menderita dengan situasi sulit karenanya.

Kibum merasakan perasaan sakit saat mendengar nyanyian dan suara sendu sang gadis yang terdengar meratap dalam lagunya.

"Bisakah aku bertemu lagi?

Saat menghadapi takdir ini yang telah terlewati dari waktu ke waktu

Mungkin cerita kita menjadi sebuah mimpi yang kita tak bisa bangun

Suaraku tak bisa datang kepadamu yang jauh Bahkan jika hanya sekali saja~

Aku mencintaimu, jauh di dalam hatiku~Jangan biarkan aku menangis.

Mimpi akan hilang saat kau mencapai kepingan salju akan mencair setiap kali merindukanmu

Aku akan pantas untukmu...

Aku tak bisa menahanmu...

Masih merindukanmu dan berpikir bahwa kau akan datang~

Masih berharap bahwa kita akan bertemu lagi suatu hari nanti.

Akhir dari awal cinta adalah seperti demam yang parah

Aku berdiri titik akhir dari awal seperti alarm sendirian di kegelapan.

Bersedih, cahaya menyalakan lampu apapun yang kupikirkan, jawabannya masih dirimu

Sebuah jawaban yang salah telah ditulis dalam hatiku Itu masih ada meski aku mencoba untuk menjauh

Tak tahu saat itu datang ke mimpiku

Aku tak ingin kehilanganmu tanpa dirimu lagi

Tak peduli apa yang ku pikirkan, aku masih tak tahu

Bagaimana aku bisa hidup tanpa mu~

Aku tak ingin kehilanganmu, tanpa dirimu lagi...

Bisakah aku bertemu lagi?

Saat menghadapi takdir ini yang telah terlewati dari waktu ke waktu

Mungkin cerita kita menjadi sebuah mimpi yang kita tak bisa bangun

Suaraku tak bisa datang kepadamu yang jauh, Bahkan jika hanya sekali saja aku mencintaimu, jauh di dalam hatiku.

 **Jangan biarkan aku menangis**

Jika aku bisa kembali bahkan hanya satu hari saja

Jika aku bisa kembali ke waktu itu

Jika aku bisa membalikkan tindakanku dan ucapan yang menyakitimu

Aku tak akan membiarkan dirimu menjadi seperti kesepian dan jika aku bisa memelukmu erat, jika aku mengingat sebuah hari yang aku sangat menyesal

 **Aku bersungguh-sungguh, aku tak akan pernah menyerah untukmu.**

Kau hanya perlu cahaya mekar karena aku bersumpah akan menusuk kebohongan untukmu

 **Mengapa aku tak tahu bagaimana cara untuk memohon?**

Waktu itu jika aku mencoba untuk menahanmu, akankah mengubah segalanya?

Apapun yang terjadi aku hanya memilikimu.

Meninggalkanmu tapi pada akhirnya itu masih dirimu

 **Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu**

Tanpa dirimu~Lagi

Tak peduli apa yang ku pikirkan, aku masih tak tahu, bagaimana aku bisa hidup? tanpa mu Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu

Tanpa dirimu~Lagi

Bisakah aku bertemu lagi?

Ketika menghadapi takdir ini yang telah terlewati dari waktu ke waktu

Mungkin cerita kita menjadi sebuah mimpi yang kita tak bisa bangun

 **Suaraku tak bisa datang kepadamu yang jauh Hatiku disini masih menangis**

 **Jangan biarkan aku menangis**

 **Aku di sini menunggumu**

 **Sampai hati ini habis**

 **Jangan mengucapkan selamat tinggal**

Tolong datang kembali padaku

 **Tak peduli kapan, tolong temukan jalan kembali padaku"**

Kibum keluar dari dalam kafe melangkah menjauh, sejauh mungkin dari gadis itu~Cho Kyuhyun.

Langkah kakinya sedikit terhuyung karena berbagai perasaan sesak yang menjejali hatinya tanpa ampun, sekali lagi Kibum kalah dengan perasaannya. Kibum jatuh terduduk dan meninju aspal jalanan dan membuat lubang di sana. Dia merasakan perasaannya berkecamuk seakan melecutnya tanpa ampun. tak apa jika dia sendiri yang sedih dan terluka tapi tidak dengan gadis itu, dia bisa berkabung atas cintanya yang berakhir bahkan sebelum dia sempat bisa memulainya tapi tidak harus melukainya. Kibum benci keadaannya. Kibum benci dirinya sendiri.

kenapa dia sangat tidak berdaya?

Kenapa dia harus menjadi seorang 'Saga'?

Kenapa dia tidak bisa menjadi egois dan meraih kebahagiaannya sendiri dan meninggalkan kedua saudaranya berperang tanpa dirinya dan mati dengan cara mengenaskan.

Jawabannya sudah pasti~jika dia melakukannya dia pasti akan kehilangan semuanya. Gadisnya, saudaranya, kehidupannya dan dunianya.

Tidak~dia tak bisa melakukan hal egois seperti itu dan mengorbankan semuanya, di sini bukan hanya dia yang berkorban karena kedua saudaranyapun melakukan hal yang sama. Ya~ini adalah hal benar yang di lakukannya, Kyuhyun bisa saja melupakannya suatu hari nanti, setidaknya jika dia bisa membereskan Union secepatnya mungkin dia bisa meraih cintanya kembali. Kibum bersandar di pagar rumah seseorang seraya menatap langit dengan tatapan sendu. Pasrah~tidak, dia hanya sedang berusaha sekali lagi merelakan gadis itu untuk pergi. Perlahan setitik air mata menetes dari sudut matanya.

"Maafkan aku Kyu"

[~Lizz_L_L~]

"Kau sudah datang?" tanya Yesung menatap Kibum dengan tatapan aneh. "Menemuinya lagi?"

"Hn" jawab Kibum singkat tak berusaha menjelaskan lebih jauh lagi, karena Yesung maupun Kai pasti mengetahui dengan jelas apa jawabannya yang terlontar dari bibir Kibum.

"Baiklah cepat kita cari dan selesaikan, tutup gerbang waktunya secepat mungkin dan segera tinggalkan tempat ini" perintah Yesung.

Tanpa menunggu lagi mereka berpencar mencari sebuah lubang waktu yang terbuka, karena tugas mereka adalah menutup serta menyegelnya kembali sebelum ada seseorang yang mengacaukan serta mencuri aliran waktu. Ya karena tugas seorang 'Saga' adalah menjaga waktu tetap aman.

"Aku menemukannya" teriak Kai di kejauhan. "Portal waktunya memang tidak terlalu besar tapi jika kita tetap membiarkannya dia akan terbuka lebar" jelas Kai menunjuk sebuah lubang angin penuh dengan cahaya gelap seukuran anak usia sebelas tahun.

"Baiklah Kai segel sekarang juga, aku akan mencari yang lainnya" Kai mengangguk dan segera mengaktifkan kekuatan penyegelannya, menyegel waktu agar tak semakin melebar dan menyedot segalanya masuk. "Tidak perlu, aku sudah menutup tiga yang lainnya" jelas Kibum melompat dari atas dan mendarat tepat di depan Yesung. "Tinggal berapa sekarang Hyung?" tanya Kai yang sudah selesai menutup portalnya.

"Selesai, semua sudah teratasi~ayo, sebaiknya kita pergi" ujar Yesung.

"Kenapa terburu-buru kawan?" sebuah suara berat menginterupsi percakapan ketiga Kim, melangkah maju memperlihatkan sosok dalam seringai jahatnya. "Well...senang bisa bertemu dengan kalian lagi" ucapnya seraya memberikan kode dan ratusan manusia menjejali sesak menara jam, mengepung tiga bersaudara Kim yang masih kokoh berdiri di atas kakinya.

Kibum berdecih lirih. Sementara Kai menyerigai tampak terpesona dengan banyaknya pasukan yang di bawah Union hingga sampai di sini. "Kau niat sekali rupanya, berapa banyak pun pasukan yang kau bawah kau tak akan menang melawan kami" ucap Kai tenang. Sedikit demi sedikit lantai yang di pijaknya telah membeku dengan krystal es yang semakin tajam meruncing di sekitarnya membuat beberapa pasukan Union terdorong mundur.

"Sepertinya kau tidak pernah bosan mengejar kami, sesungguhnya aku sedikit bosan melihat wajahmu terus menerus, tak adakah perwira perempuan dalam Union? setidaknya bisa sedikit menyegarkan mata kami sebelum pertarungan~" Yesung berucap tampak geleyar-geleyar listrik terlihat keluar dari dalam tubuh dan tangannya.

Wajah dingin laki-laki itu menatap tanpa ekspresi sekumpulan orang-orang berpakaian armor besi yang mengelilinginya. "Hentikan omong kosong ini, tak ada kewajiban untuk beramah tamah dengan bajingan sepertinya, aku mulai" Kibum tampak tak sabar dan mulai bergerak lebih dulu menyerang sebatalion pasukan tepat di depannya dengan kecepatan yang sulit di lihat.

"Hei...hei..Kibum jangan memulai tanpa kami" Yesung menyeringai begitupun dengan Kai. Kibum melirik saudaranya sekilas dan memisahkan kepala seorang yang baru saja di cekiknya dengan satu tangan hingga darah menyembur keluar. Kibum menyeringai saat percikan itu mengenai wajahnya. Ya~sudah hal lumrah jika seorang pangeran darah menyukai dengan darah. Gelegak cairan beraroma karat besi tercium di Indra penciuman siapapun. Namun yang lebih hebat adalah darah merah itu berkumpul dan bergerak mengelilingi tubuh Kibum seperti sebuah angin topan. "Kalian semua akan kuhancurkan" bisik Kibum. Ya tiga legenda sang saga. Kim Yesung sang pangeran petir, Kim Kai sang pangeran es dan yang terakhir Kim Kibum sang pangeran darah itulah sosok sang 'SAGA' yang sesungguhnya.

°•°•°

"Uhuk...uhuk...sial~bedebah sialan, berani sekali mereka melakukan hal ini pada kami! Aku lelah sekali" geram pemuda tan itu terbatuk dan darah segar langsung menyembur dan mengalir dari dalam mulutnya, sementara tangan kanannya berusaha meredam pendarahan yang ada di perut sebelah kirinya. Manik Kai menjelajah liar, mencoba menilai situasi di mana dia sekarang berada. dia bahkan tak yakin dia ada dalam tempat yang aman, bisa saja kakaknya melemparkannya ke tempat yang jauh lebih berbahaya dari sebelumnya karena batas kekuatannya yang tidak stabil saat itu, Kai bahkan tak ingin mengambil resiko dirinya terbunuh karena telah menurunkan kewaspadaannya di tempat asing.

Di luar ekspektasi mereka pihak Union berhasil mengejar dan menciptakan sebuah alat time travel meski tidak bisa di bandingkan dengan kekuatan sang 'Saga' dalam pengendalian waktu, dan di saat yang tak terduga mereka berhasil memukul mundur dirinya dan kedua kakaknya, Union bahkan telah mengepung mereka dengan delapan belas batalion pasukan lemhkap agar pihak Union dapat menangkap mereka semua sekaligus, demi menyelamatkan nya dan kakak keduanya yang entah kenapa malam itu terlihat sedikit gila dan mengamuk di luar kendali~beruntung juga Kibum mengamuk karena separuh dari batalion itu berhasil di lenyapkannya tapi tetap saja, Yesung tak bisa mengambil resiko karenanya Yesung melakukan Jumper atau bisa di sebut dengan lompatan waktu secara acak dan melempar dirinya sendiri serta dia dan kakaknya secara terpisah untuk menghindar dari pengejaran. Kai yakin jika kedua kakaknya pasti akan baik-baik saja. Sekarang yang perlu di pikirannya adalah mencari tempat untuk bersembunyi dan menghapus sisa aroma karat besi di tubuhnya dan menghilangkan jejaknya.

Kai berjalan sedikit terhuyung dengan mata yang masih mengawasi sekitarnya, sekali lagi mencoba memastikan keadaan, Kai tak akan mengendurkan pertahannya sampai instingnya mengatakan jika dirinya baik-baik saja dan aman.

Entah kenapa pikiran Kai melayang di mana saat hidupnya dulu penuh kebahagiaan dengan keluarga yang lengkap, ayah dan ibunya~tapi gara-gara dirinya yang tak bisa mengendalikan serta menyembunyikan jati dirinya dan bersikap ceroboh membuatnya berakhir seperti ini, ya ini semua adalah salahnya. Kai mengeram marah. Kai sungguh menyesal saat itu karenanya dia membuat kakak pertamanya tak pernah dapat memejamkan matanya barang sejenak dan tak pernah sedikitpun merasa tenang, serta membuat kedua kakaknya mati-matian mempertahankan hidup mereka, karena selama sisa hidup mereka, mereka selalu merencanakan pelarian dan karenanya pun kakak keduanya harus mengakhiri hubungannya dengan wanita yang paling di cintainya bahkan sebelum hubungan mereka dapat berakhir bahagia, ini semua adalah salahnya.

"Sial~aku benar-benar sampah" umpatnya merasa sangat tidak berguna.

"Aku mohon, jangan lakukan itu" samar Kai dapat mendengar suara memohon seorang wanita.

"Kalian bisa membawa apapun yang kalian butuhkan, tapi aku mohon jangan sakiti Luhan, kalian boleh memukulku dan melakukan apapun padaku tapi lepaskan Luhan aku mohon!" ratapnya memelas, Kai dapat melihat wanita berparas cantik yang tengah duduk bersimpuh di tanah dengan berlinang air mata memohon kepada beberapa laki-laki brengsek yang terlihat sangat senang menikmati kesengsaraan wanita itu, sementara tak jauh darinya seorang bocah kecil sedang menangis merontah dalam cekalan tangan salah seorang laki-laki lainnya.

"Dasar wanita sialan, harusnya kau melakukan apapun yang kami suruh padamu tanpa harus membuat kami kesal" kekehnya seraya menunduk dan mengelus pipi pucat sang wanita yang semakin terisak dengan tubuh yang mengigil hebat, saat jemari kasar itu menyentuhnya membuatnya sedikit terkesiap.

"Harusnya kau tidak bertingkah saat kami memintamu membuka selangkanganmu pada kami cih~" decaknya dengan sikap kurang ajar. Melihat hal itu Kai mengeratkan tinjunya, melihat perlakuan sampah-sampah itu membuat darah Kai seakan mendidih hingga titik tertinggi. Kai tidak suka~.

"Sekarang bangunlah dan ikut aku, setelah selesai aku akan melepaskanmu dan bocah busuk ini kekeke" kekehnya senang saat melihat wanita itu menurutinya dan beranjak dari duduknya. Wanita itu berniat bangun namun kakinya seakan menolak, melemah dan gemetar hebat membuatnya kembali terjatuh ke tanah.

Wanita itu terisak dalam diam, dia bahkan tidak menginginkan hal buruk ini terjadi padanya.

 _"Siapapun~aku mohon tolong aku"_ jerit sang wanita dalam hati. Saat salah satu laki-laki itu menariknya paksa berniat menyeretkan masuk ke dalam gang sempit.

Kai memejamkan matanya dengan geraham yang mengerat saat mendengar jeritan minta tolong sang wanita dalam bibir yang terkunci rapat. Kai berusaha meredam amarahnya. Dia tak boleh kehilangan kendali dan membunuh sampah-sampah itu, tidak disini dengan keadaannya yang lemah. Dia tak ingin pihak Union menemukan jejak waktunya dengan cepat.

"sebaiknya kalian lepaskan dia dengan tenang, aku tak ingin menciptakan keributan dan membuat kalian menjadi mayat." ucapnya dingin seraya berjalan mendekat ke arah para berandalan itu.

Para berandalan itu menatap Kai dengan tatapan aneh dan tertawa keras setelahnya. "Hei...jagoan, sepertinya kau tidak mengerti posisimu saat ini" ucap salah satu berandalan itu berjalan dengan langkah angkuh mendekati Kai dan mendengus kasar.

"Lihat dirimu sendiri sebelum kau berani bertingkah dengan kami, kau pikir kau bisa mengalahkan kami berempat dengan tubuh babak belur seperti itu" ucapnya terkekeh dengan wajah meremehkan.

"Pergilah dan jangan menganggu kesenangan kami atau kau yang akan kami jadikan mayat" tambah salah seorang temannya terkekeh dan berhight-five dengan yang lainnya tampak senang sekali.

Kai menutup wajahnya dengan tangan kirinya, terlihat sekali jika dia benar-benar marah. Kai terkekeh keras menertawai keidiotan ke empat laki-laki sampah yang ada di depannya itu seolah mereka adalah seorang pelawak gagal. "Idiot~sampah macam kalian yang tak bisa menilai kemampuan musuh dengan baik, sebaiknya tutup mulut dan pergi~ bersikap angkuh di depanku seolah kalian bisa menguasai dunia di bawah kaki kalian tanpa mengenal siapa musuh kalian yang sebenarnya, ceroboh sekali" Kai mengatakan kalimat itu di sisa tawanya dan menatap keempat laki-laki yang kini balas menatapnya dengan geram.

"Mengesalkan" tambah Kai lagi mendongakan wajahnya menatap angkuh ke empat laki-laki itu.

"Dasar bedebah. Kaulah sampah bermulut besar, harusnya kau diam saja, kau menciptakan kematianmu sendiri bung" geramnya.

"Begitukah~" Kai berlari secepat Kilat dan melayangkan tinjuannya tidak berniat mengenai laki-laki itu dengan sengaja, Kai menargetkan tembok atau tiang listrik yang ada di belakang laki-laki itu dan menghancurkannya hanya untuk menggertak, sesungguhnya Kai memang tidak memiliki sisa tenaga lagi karena pertarungannya terakhirnya dengan Union.

Krak

Gratak

Gratak

Bedebum...

Keempat laki-laki itu terdiam syok di tempat dengan mulut terbuka lebar, mereka bahkan tak bisa membaca situasi aneh dengan atmosfir yang mencekik saat melihat pria tak di kenalnya melayangkan tinju ke arah tiang listrik, hingga membuat tiang yang terbuat dari besi keras itu bengkok dan berakhir ambruk di jalanan beraspal.

"Jika kalian berfikir bisa menumbangkanku hanya karena keadaanku saat ini kurasa kalian harus kecewa, karena itu adalah hal yang mustahil" ujar Kai menatap dingin keempatnya dengan manik kelamnya yang seakan menusuk mereka tanpa ampun. "Pergilah dan jangan sampai aku melihat kalian di sini lagi atau aku akan benar-benar melenyapkan nyawa kalian"

Tanpa menunggu dua kali lagi keempat laki-laki itu bangun dari kengerian yang telah di tawarkan Kai padanya dan berlari menjauh sejauh mungkin dari tempat Kai berada.

"Ah~sial..." Kai tersadar jika darah semakin banyak membasahi kaos hitamnya.

Bruk...

°•°•°

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya seorang pemuda dengan tubuh mungil menatap Yesung dengan tatapan Mata anak anjingnya.

"Engh...ada di mana ini? Apa yang terjadi?" Yesung mengerang saat merasakan kepala dan seluruh badannya sakit dan berdenyut nyeri.

"Aku menemukanmu saat pergi kembali dari hutan untuk mencari tumbuhan obat, kau terjatuh dari atas langit dan sebelum jatuh ke tanah kau telah menabrak bebatuan tebing, atap menara dan beberapa dahan pohon, ku pikir kau sudah mati ternyata kau masih hidup, kau hebat sekali" ceria bocah laki-laki itu.

"Wookie Hyung aku lap~astaga Kau sudah sadar, syukurlah" laki-laki pemilik senyum lebar bersuara om om mesum mendekat dengan wajah bahagia~Park Chanyeol.

"Dimana ini? Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?" Yesung memgumam bingung karena bertemu dengan Chanyeol sekali lagi.

"Ini adalah tempat perkumpulan kami, dulu sewaktu kita bertemu aku ingin menjelaskan tentang tenpat ini tapi kalian terlalu terburu-buru pergi karena Union tapi syukurlah kita bisa bertemu lagi, dimana saudaramu yang lainnya? Apa ada sesuatu hal yang terjadi?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Kami terpisah, terima kasih sudah menolongku, sebaiknya aku pergi sekarang!" putus Yesung, dia harus segera mencari kedua adiknya. Tidak ada hal baik yang akan terjadi jika mereka berpisah.

"Tunggu dulu, ketua ingin menemuimu setelah kau sadar, bisakah setidaknya kau mendengarkan dan menerima penjelasan kami, kami bukan musuh dan kami bisa membantumu Kim Yesung" ucap Chanyeol dengan wajah serius. Yesung menatap Chanyeol, sepertinya ingin memastikan kesungguhan yang ada di dalam mata pemuda tinggi itu. Yesung menghela nafas panjang.

"Baiklah~ayo temui dia" putus Yesung Chanyeol serta Ryeowook terlihat saling menatap dengan senyum yang terkembang.

TBC


End file.
